Penalty Mail
by The Navigator
Summary: A mail bombing at an abortion clinic opens the door into a church trying to 'save' the United States from what they deem evil. Rated for Lang. Subject terrorism, bombing.
1. Prohibited Matter

Women's Care Clinic  
225 East 64th Street  
Wednesday, January 20th

*Bang* the door of a white Ford/Utilimaster USPS truck opened, and mail carrier Mavis Lancing grabbed some letters and a foot and a half by foot and half brown cardboard box, she tossed the letters on top of the box and picked it up. Her dark blue USPS parka and weatherproof pants, and knit hat, glimmered slightly in the cloudy day, as a light snow fell. She walked though a glass door, 'Women's Care Clinic' was printed on it in golden paint.

"Hello, Julie;" Yelled mail carrier, Mavis Lancing. She walked in carrying a large cardboard box. "Who's the box from?" Asked Julie, the receptionist. "You guys, returned for a non-existent address and insufficient postage." "You'll need at least 6 of those forever stamps to resend it;" Informed Mavis, setting the box down on Julie's desk. "Huh?" said Julie. "What?" Asked Mavis setting down the rest of their mail. "I don't recall this being sent out;" Said Julie, looking at the box. "Don't know what to tell you;" Shrugged Mavis. "Maybe someone here put that down to make sure someone got it, it won't fit in any normal mailbox;" pointed out Mavis. "So you and your boyfriend?" Smirked Julie. "No;" Blushed Mavis, walk backwards to the door. "I don't put pressure on Thumper, it can scare him off;" She continued. "Ah;" Said Julie, pulling out a utility knife. She cut the top panels open, and lifted the flap. "MAVIS!" Screamed Julie, Mavis turned standing at the doorway. *BBOOOOM* Mavis was blown though the door and against the side of her truck. Oww; She groaned.

_Nee Nar! Nee Nar! _ An EMI Land Rover / Angloco flatbed truck turned on the street hearing the explosion. _"This is EMI Unit 33, we've had a major explosion on East 64__th__ Street!" _Yelled the driver into the radio mic. _WRRRRRWWRRRRR WRRRRRRR!_ Screamed a FDNY ladder and pumpers as they roared to the scene. NYPD squad cars started arriving, ESU's bomb squad. "Jesus Christ!" Said Matt stepping out of his EMI pick up. An EMI Ford Transit minibus, loaded with workmen. "Get some beams on that loose wall, and roof, and get these civilians out of here!" Shouted Matt. Several of them nodded, running to get to work. Several fire fighters sprayed a ruptured gas line that was burning. Matt walked over to them. "That a gas line?" He asked them, looking at it. "Think so, cap;" Said the lead firefighter. "Our Freaking luck;" Grumbled Matt walking away. "Dispatch get me PSG out to this location ASAN;" Radioed Matt. _"10-4 EMI/FDNY 3"_ Responded the dispatcher. Then he noticed the mail van sitting damaged, windows blown out, dust settled on it.

He thought for a second… _Yeah, I deliver mail from East 59__th__ to East 70__th__;" Said Mavis. "Lot of medical places along there;" Commented Matt; "So you're really going out with him [points at Thumper, a coworker.] "Yeah;" Said Mavis._

Matt face dropped putting two and two together; he walked around to the other side of the truck nearer to the building. "Mavis?" He asked, seeing a person in a postal uniform lying on the ground.\

* * *

ASAN - **A**s **S**oon **A**s **N**ow.

**I'm going to point this out before I forget... I do not Own Law and Order SVU, Chacters, the City of New York, Dick Wolf owns the first two, and the City owns the last one.  
**

** The East Midlands... name comes from the 2001 UK Film 'The Navigators' made by Ken Loach.**

**Also Note:** All people in this story are being used in a **FICTIONAL** persona, while names, descriptions, religions, race, gender, place of education, etc may be similar to a living or deceased persons, this is **_NOT_** an accurate portrayal of said person.

Thank you for reading... ~The Navigators.


	2. Duck and Run

Women's Care Clinic  
225 East 64th Street  
Wednesday, January 20th

"Hullo Detectives;" Yelled Matt, walking towards Benson and Stabler. "What happened, another gas leak?" Asked Stabler. "Naw, blast in the Women's Care Center, an abortion clinic, take a guess at what who I'm thinking did this;" "An anti-Abortion group;" said Stabler. "Bingo;" Said Matt as they walked down the street towards the blast zone. "So did anyone see the guy who placed the bomb?" Asked Benson. "Yeah;" Chuckled Matt; "Mail Carrier Mavis Lacing, the bomb was a mail bomb." "Hay cap, we found something the detectives might like;" Said a firefighter running up. "What?" Asked Stabler. "We found part of the box intact; you're going to want to see this;" Said the firefighter.

Crime Lab  
One Police Plaza  
Tuesday, January 20th

"We have a return address and sending address… Sending Address is false, return is to the clinic. The box had ½ inch of iron walling on the three sides;" Said Judith. "Basically it was designed to direct the blast towards the clinic;" Explained Judith; "Pry the only reason your postal worker wasn't killed." "The use of the return address is unique;" Admitted Judith. "Also found this;" Said Judith removing the cardboard from the iron. It was a piece of paper. "Stop the illegal killing of Americans!" Written on it. "Stop killing American?" Sounds like an Anti-War speech or anti Islamic message;" Said Munch walking in. "This phrase sounds like something I've heard before, along with the whole way this bomb was set up;" Said Yasmeene scratching her head, digesting the information. "I'm going to go check something;" Said Yasmeene turn around and leaving. "Anything else useful on the box?" Asked Stabler. "No;" Said Judith. "What was the bomb make of?" Asked Munch. "Run of the mill pipe bombs with diesel fuel and Ammonium Nitrate fertilizer;" Answered Judith.

Special Victims Unit  
Squad Room  
Tuesday, January 20th

"So is the return address thing is unique to this?" Asked Cragen. "Well anyone could have come up with it;" Called Yasmeene walking into to the squadroom, holding up a white paperback book. "Another loophole is putting the target's address and name as the return address to get it delivered there, instead of the sender;" She read from it; "It has various failures in the Postal system that can be exploited to bomb something." "What is that, the 'Anarchist cookbook'?" Asked Fin. "'They're surveying you! Life in the age of Big Brother'; Munch's kind of book;" Said Yasmeene. "Huh;" said Munch looking at it. "Don't get him started about those cameras again;" Said Fin. "Didn't you say the phrases sounded familiar;" Said Stabler. "Sorry, but I couldn't think of it;" Shrugged Yasmeene. "What where they?" Asked Matt looking up from an instruction booklet. "Uh, 'Stop the illegal killing of Americans!'; 'Stop killing Americans?' and 'Stop the sinful acts killing children.'" Said TJ reading from a notebook. "That does sound familiar;" Remarked Matt; "Hang on a sec." He sat down at the 'general EMI desk', and started typing away at the computer. "Knew it;" He said a few minutes later. "What?" Asked Cragen. "Phrases come from 'God's True church';" Announced Matt; "They're a church in Midtown that say everything's a sin; hate the FDNY, NYPD, EMI, armed forces, Israel, Holocaust, Britain, Canada, premarital sex, abortion, fertility clinic, newspapers, Schools, lack of modesty, other religions other then them, authority other then them, Atheists, stem cell research, everything." "They also call for their members to use forceful means to get their point across, I've run into them, hate them, they had run-ins with us before;" Said Matt, standing up; I'll email you guys a link to their site.

"Hay, fertility clinic in Midtown just got blown to hell;" Said TJ hanging up his radiophone.

161 Madison Ave  
Park Fertility Clinic  
Tuesday, January 20th

"Holy shit!" Said Mike looking through the windshield of an EMI work truck, which Yasmeene was driving. _"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"_ Asked Benson over the radio. Mike turned to Yasmeene; "looks kind of like an IRA bombing I saw photos on Wikipedia." EMI crews were pouring water on a burning car, hit by flying debris, Stabler and Benson stopped at a barrier, Mike and Yasmeene continued followed by TJ and Matt in a Blast Response Unit. The fire chief walked up to Benson and Stabler; "You guys the detectives?" "Yeah;" Said Stabler. "Chief O' Malley; Bomb, from what we can tell was in a box truck;" Said the chief. "From what we can tell?" Questioned Benson. "The bomb in on the next block;" said the chief, pointing to where there were a bunch of firefighters, and fire trucks standing around, hosing down several collapsed buildings. "Most of the damages were aimed at the fertility clinic;" Continued the chief. _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Screamed a siren on an EMI truck._ "What the?" Asked Stabler, looking towards the site, then he saw firefighters yelling, dropping their hoses and equipment, and running, along with EMI guys, minis a few, who were shouting someone. "What the hell's going on?" Yelled O' Malley at a retreating firefighter. "There's a second bomb in the road, and it's been triggered;" Said the firefighter, turning. "Jesus!" Said Chief O' Malley, turning to walk to the site. "You follow me;" He yelled at the firefighter, who followed.

161 Madison Ave  
Hot Zone  
Tuesday, January 20th

"Okay, don't move, Jay;" Said Matt. "Wasn't planning on it;" Said Jay, holding open a cable vault cover. "What happened?" Yelled Chief O' Malley running up. "I opened the cabinet and it was full of explosives and OK agent;" Said Jay. "Detonator's wired to the door, we shut it, it blows;" Said Yasmeene, shining a flashlight through the gap, biting her lip. "OH SHIT!" She yelled. "What?" Asked Matt, dropping down. "Timer!" Said Yasmeene pointing at a red digital timer. "Okay, we've got 3 minutes, Ideas?" "Jack up the door, then run?" Suggested the firefighter, a probie. "We're idiots;" Said Alana. Trevor grabbed the Hallogain bar out of the firefighter's hands, and tossed it to Matt. He positioned it carefully. "Run;" Said Jay. "What?" Asked Trevor. "If this goes, I'm not letting this take us all up, SCRAM!" He explained. They all quickly started running. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" "CLEAR OUT! CLEAR OUT!" "GO! GO! GO!" Screamed Matt at a bunch of EMI workers who hadn't cleared out yet. Jay let go of the door, then turn and started running. Then the hallogen bar slipped, and the door slammed shut. BBBBBBBBBBBBB ! Alana and Trevor hit the ground, along with everyone else. Alana turned her head, looking back at the explosion. Fire trucks were wrecked, EMI Trucks on their backs, frames twisted, a red hard hat sat in the debris, a red substance covering the logo on the front of it. She was wearing dark blue EMI fire gear, now a grayish color; "no." "Shit;" Said Trevor, in shock.

Special Victims Unit  
Squad Room  
Wednesday, January 21st

"I should have taken that damn door from him;" Said Matt; "So much to live for." "Let's nail these damn basterds;" Said Trevor; "Now it's fucking personal." "Did the Crime lab get anything from the scene?" Asked Cragen. "No, other than what the bomb was and that it was in a box van truck;" Said Yasmeene, whose eyes were red and puffy. "How many?" Asked Cragen. "79;" Said Matt; "Including 3 firefighters inside one of the buildings." "Let's go talk to this church;" Said Cragen; "Better take ESU with you, or at least have them on stand by."

Special Victims Unit  
Interrogation Room  
Wednesday, January 21st

"Mind telling me what me and my client are doing here?" Asked the lawyer. "We're investigating two bombings, and your church came up in the investigation;" Said Cragen. "Well, our church doesn't advocate violence;" Said Mr. Leomalt, founder of 'God's True Church'. "You kidding, then what does "By any mean necessary to rid the world of sin, and sinners';" Said Matt, looking at a piece of paper. "We don't bomb places; only try to force them to see our reasoning;" Said Mr. Leomalt. "By harassing employees, blocking entrances, picketing heavily, and scare tactics;" Said Matt. "Are you charging my client with anything?" Asked the lawyer. "You're free to go;" Said Cragen painfully, knowing that they couldn't hold them.

Mr. Leomalt walked through the squad room, and noticed Yasmeene sitting at her desk. "You've Muslim;" He said, stopping. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Answered Yasmeene, starring at a computer screen working, answering mindlessly, due to frequent hassling about this. "God punishes sinners;" Said Mr. Leomalt. Yasmeene glanced up; "Get the hell out of my line of sight before I throw your ass in lock up for threatening an EMI/NYPD Auxiliary police Lieutenant. He left, along with his lawyer.

Special Victims Unit  
Lt. Younis desk  
Friday, January 23rd

"What the?" Asked Yasmeene, looking at a large box that appeared on her desk. "Mail room guy just dropped that off, considered opening for you;" Joked Munch. "Aren't you Mr. the government's spying on us;" Countered Yasmeene, pulling out a utility knife. She was about to cut into the top, but suddenly stopped. "What?" Asked Munch. "Munch, call the bomb squad;" She said staring at the mailing label. Matt got up; "No way." The label had Yasmeene desk for return address and was missing a mailing address, and had insufficient postage.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. 'Prohibited Matter' name inspired by: USPS term meaning: "Any material that is illegal to mail because it can kill or injure an individual or damage other mail. This includes certain poisons and controlled substances and certain flammable or hazardous matter." Something a bomb would fall under.

2. 'OK Agent': EMI term meaning 'Diesel fuel, and ammonium nitrate fertilizer' mixed together. Inspired by the infamous 1995 bombing of a federal building in Oklahoma City, 'OK' being the states abbreviation.


	3. Where Do You Expect Us To Go

Special Victims Unit

Outside the 43 Precinct

Friday, January 23rd

"We managed to dismantle the device, we're sending it to the crime lab;" Said a Bomb technician, walking out of the precinct; "Building's cleared, it's safe to reenter. "I want who ever the hell did this bad;" Said TJ, as they walked to the elevators; "First my best friend, now trying to kill my wife." "Trust me, who ever this is just tried to blow up my squad room, I want him to TJ;" Said Cragen. "Anyone pay any more attention to you then usual?" Asked Stabler. "That guy from the church, said quote 'God punishes sinners' in response to me be Muslim;" Said Yasmeene; thank god that Munch didn't open that package, would have blown us all to smithereens." "Lucky is right;" Said Olivia.

Crime Lab  
One Police Plaza  
Monday, January 27th

"Please tell me you have something to identify to sender;" Said Cragen. "I do, they left a left index fingerprint on one of the pipes; belongs to a Martha Redding;" Said the technician; "Who ever assembled this bomb wasn't an amateur, they've gotten good at it." "Lovely;" Said Matt. "Martha Redding, arrested for resisting arrest, refusing to obey orders from a police officer, obstruction of entrance to a abortion clinic, owns several guns, place of address is upper Manhattan.

94 Greenpoint Ave

Queens, New York.

Friday, January 23rd

"She hasn't lived here in a while; moved in with some church, bunch of psychos;" Said the landlord. "She moved to the church?" Asked Benson. "Not sure exactly, another property they own, maybe next to the church, they helped her move there;" Explained the landlord. "Any forwarding info?" Asked Stabler. "No, sorry;" Said the landlord. "Okay, Thanks. If you remember anything else, please give us a call;" Said Benson, handing him a business card. "The church?" Asked Stabler. "I'll call the Munch and Fin;" Said Benson, pulling out her cell phone.

Special Victims Unit

Outside the 43 Precinct

Friday, January 23rd

"Well?" Asked Cragen. "Place was empty, they flew the coop;" Said Fin. "Neighbor said they left in the middle of the night, other wise they know nothing;" Said Stabler. "Lovely;" Said Cragen; "The brass wants this to end, the city is nervous." "We do too, but we don't know where to look;" Said Fin. "What if they have another place, where they assemble the bombs;" Suggested Mike, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "That makes sense actually;" Said Cragen. "I'll check our data base see if his name comes up with any other properties;" Said Yasmeene, sitting down at her desk. "What data base is this?" Asked Munch looking over her shoulder. "One EMI developed, we put every property, every room, every office suite with a name, and if we can a contact list, we've got the majority of the city down;" Said Yasmeene typing Leomalt into the search bar. "Great another way for big brother to know every aspect of your life;" Said Munch. "I love the irony that you are a government conspiracy theorist, yet you work for the New York City Police Department;" Remarked Yasmeene.

* * *

Notes:

1. Ch Name inspired by: System of a Down's 'Tentative'

2. TJ and Yasmeene are married, neither changed their last name.


	4. When the bombs fall?

Hudson Fuel and Welding

26-20 Ditmars Boulevard

Saturday, January 22nd

Munch and Fin got out of their black car in the middle of a fuel depot; tanks, canisters, tanker trucks everywhere. "Excuse me, you in charge?" Yelled Fin to a guy in a flannel shirt holding a clipboard. "I'm the owner;" He replied. "NYPD, detectives Munch and Fin, we have a few questions;" Said Fin, flashing his badge. "Sure, name's Rodger;" Said the guy. "You supply fuel oil, diesel fuel to a church; lots of it?" Asked Munch. "I have a few contracts for tanks to fuel fleet and maintenance vehicles, a couple hundred gallons;" Said Roger; "Though now that you say it, it wasn't a church but…" "But?" Asked Fin. "It was an industrial building, but the people there were some real religious freaks, nut jobs;" Said Roger. "Why'd you supply them diesel then?" Asked Fin. "They claimed it was for a generator, tank looked like it was connected to it, but it seemed like a lot for the size generator it was, and the thing looked like it had hadn't been used in a long time, rusty and stuff." "I left a tip on that counter-terrorism hot line, but I never got a call back, but I stopped supplying them after they freaked out on one of my drivers." "Freaked out how?" Asked Fin. "Went off on him because he swore when he cut his hand on their crappy equipment;" Explained Roger. "You still have an address?" Asked Munch. "I'll run you copies of the waybills; they have the address on them;" Said Roger. "One other thing, did you ever see either of these two, when you where there?" Asked Munch holding up Mr. Leomalt and Martha Redding photos. "Yeah, the guy seemed to be the foreman, or boss, and I saw the girl there, employee or something;" Said Roger.

Special Victims Unit

Squad Room

Saturday, January 22nd

"Fin and Munch got an address, 2590 Richmond Terrace, Staten Island;" Said Cragen coming out of his office; "I'll call ESU and the bomb squad, you guys get over there and surround the place." "Don't bother;" Said Yasmeene, taking off a pair of headphones; "Reports just came in to 911 that there was a massive explosion at that address, no one saw anyone leave the building, including an NYPD RMP."

2590 Richmond Terrace

Former 'Nagle Radio Manufacturing'

Saturday, January 22nd

Firefighters were pouring foam onto the burning wreckage of a bunch of steel 55 gallon drums, the building was gone. Except for a small portion that was a loading dock area. Benson and Stabler got out of their car. "Hello Chief O' Malley;" Said Benson as he walked up. "Building just exploded occurring to eyewitnesses, we'll have EMI pull video from that camera up there, but bomb squad all ready found bombs inside that trailer over there, their going to call us when they're done;" Said the chief.

"They found bombs in this?" Asked Mavis, looking at the side of the trailer, which had USPS markings. "Yeah;" Said Munch; "They were in boxes ready to be mailed." "If you want my take, their plan was to fill the trailer, leave it at a post office, and rest is obvious;" Said Mavis, shaking her head, still looking at the trailer. "Wouldn't be hard to believe, looks like a trailer they might have just unloaded it, or if they swapped it out with another trailer;" She continued. "Damn we got lucky;" Said Thumper. "But for how long?" said Matt turning and walking back down the driveway.

* * *

That is all, sorry, the last few weeks have been a mess, my internet was screwed up, I've got a few personal problems to deal with, but her it is.

Notes:

1. Ch Name inspired by: System of a Down's 'Tentative'


End file.
